Statut:Ezria
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Sur sa page Facebook, Aria est... Tout sort de mon imagination. Aria n'est pas morte, elle ne s'est jamais mariée et n'a jamais eu d'enfants et je ne sais pas qui est A. Je n'ai jamais regardé la série, juste vu des extraits sur YouTube alors si ce n'est pas exactement l'histoire...


Statut : Ezria

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « célibataire ». Ezra le vit et il se sentit plein d'espoir. Depuis leur rencontre au bar, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Cette fille était magnifique, brillante et célibataire. Il avait une chance avec elle et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle était mineure et lui non – même si il risquait la prison. Il était fou amoureux d'elle et tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « amoureuse ». Et Ezra savait que c'était de lui qu'elle était amoureuse. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais depuis qu'il était son professeur, c'était si compliqué…Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Aria, il tremblait et son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. L'aimer le faisait se sentir plus fort et plus fragile à la fois. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir exploser, ou imploser, il ne savait plus, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais il restait et essayait de faire son cours de la meilleure façon possible, tout en imaginant ses lèvres sur celles d'Aria.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était de nouveau « célibataire ». Mais Ezra savait pourquoi. Ils sortaient ensemble et s'aimaient, mais en secret, toujours avec le risque d'être découverts. Mais un jeu est toujours mieux avec du risque ? Et Ezra adorait jouer. Seulement, là, c'était mieux. Il aimait vraiment Aria. Pas comme il avait aimé les autres avant, non. Ça n'était absolument pas comparable. Aria était sa plus importante raison de vivre, son soleil, sa vie. Et il avait hâte qu'elle soit diplômée pour qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble totalement légalement.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « en couple ». Ezra était heureux. Plus que jamais. Aria était diplômée et majeure et ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement d'Ezra, Aria allait à l'université non loin et tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient et s'embrassaient. Leur vie était idéale. Tout ce dont Ezra avait rêvé s'était réalisé.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « fiancée ».Ezra repensait souvent à cette nuit où il l'avait emmené dans ce bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, décoré pour la Saint-Valentin, et l'avait demandé en mariage. Et la tête de la brune. Puis le moment fatidique, celui où elle avait dit oui. Tout cet amour dans ses yeux, la façon dont elle avait pleuré et l'avait regardé tendrement… Ça avait ému Ezra plus que n'importe quel livre, film ou chanson. C'était la réalité, c'était la vraie vie. Cela n'était absolument pas un rêve. Aria allait être sa femme.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « mariée ». Ezra se remémorait la robe magnifique qu'elle portait ce jour-là, à quel point elle était sublime dedans. Elle avait dit oui, il avait dit oui et ils s'étaient retrouvés mariés.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria avait mis des photos d'Emma. Leur fille était tout petite encore, mais déjà superbe, du point de vue d'Ezra. Elle avait des cheveux ébène et des yeux d'un marron profond et saisissant. C'était le cadeau d'Ezra, le résultat de son amour fou pour Aria. Il n'aimait rien plus que jouer avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la faire voler. Elle avait un an et Ezra l'adorait. La nuit, il se levait pour aller la voir, puis il revenait et embrassait Aria. Puis il se disait qu'il avait une chance immense.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « c'est compliqué ». Ezra se sentait tellement coupable. Il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il l'avait rencontré et l'avait séduite exprès mais il avait appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Et depuis leur rencontre au bar, Ezra avait complètement oublié son devoir. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était elle. Et maintenant, Emma.

Sur sa page Facebook, Aria était « séparée ». Elle n'était pas encore en procédure de divorce mais plus rien n'allait. Ezra se sentait mal. Il aimait Aria, il aimait Emma mais il y avait des chances pour que les deux lui soient arrachées. Il avait tout tenté pour s'excuser mais rien ne marchait et il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, et il pleurait. Il pleurait sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu en se comportant égoïstement. Il lui envoyait des messages tous les jours, des messages disant « Je t'aime. Je vous aime. Pardonne-moi. » Mais rien ne marchait.

Sur la page Facebook d'Aria, des messages de soutien pour Ezra et Emma s'étalaient et Ezra se sentait comme noyé. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ? Il tentait de voir Emma comme sa bouée de secours mais elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus. Aria avait découvert –A mais elle l'avait tué. Ezra avait tout fait pour la sauver mais rien n'avait marché. Il était heureux qu'Alice, la sœur jumelle cachée de Spencer, soit en prison, mais il avait tellement mal. Il se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque message, à chaque « Je suis désolé ». Alors qu'elle allait mourir, Aria lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sur la page Facebook d'Aria, Ezra avait laissé un message. « 22 ans aujourd'hui que tu es partie. Tu m'avais dit de refaire ma vie. Je l'ai refaite, mais sans femme. Je suis heureux. J'enseigne, je me noie dans le travail et ça me plaît. Hier, j'ai accompagné Emma à l'autel. Elle a trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Il s'appelle John Rivers. Oui, c'est le fils de Caleb et Hannah. On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur parti ! Tu me manques. Je t'aime.

Ezra »


End file.
